I finally realized
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: hey guys this is my first ranma akane fic so be nice please.. anyways there's a new girl ranmas promised too.. but she has someone too making things well diffcult but he's finally started to see that there's only one woman has his heart but who is she?R
1. Chapter 1

Akane's rival in love!

Sakura Tasha: okay so obviously this is a Ranma ½ story. if you don't know who that is or what that is you're in the wrong place and this won't make sense! Oh and by the way if you don't like me you won't like this either idk why I put that but yeah…

Taro: you're crazy that's why…

Sakura Tasha: _vein pops out_ Taro!!!

Taro: hehe we don't own Ranma ½ but we own us if that makes any sense….

Both: Ja ne!!!

_Akane's rival in love akane's rival in love akane's….._

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

Came the sound of two voices. A tall boy with a black braid stood up an annoyed look on his face!

"Pops this ain't cool this is the what 3rd one you've set me up with."

"I couldn't help it she could cook and well I was hungry sooo…."

Said or rather held up a sign the big panda in the corner. The short haired girl looked at her lap scared to death that this one would steal him away from her. The panda left the room and Ranma collapsed beside her.

"So umm… are you going?"

"I have no choice but um... will you go with me please?"

She looked up at him surprised.

"You want me to go?"

"Yeah."

"Sure I'll go with you then."

They smiled at each other blushing.

The next day…

A girl was putting a tray into the oven. She brushed her long brown haired out of her green eyes and shut the oven. A boy with short chestnut brown hair and dog ears on his head watched her protectively. The door bell rang and she looked up into his brown eyes expectantly. He shook his head answering her silent question.

"Taro please."

"No I'll kill him and you know it."

"Baby please if you don't these will burn!"

Ding dong went the bell again.

"Well don't move you guys I'll get it"

Said an older man with brown hair his blue eyes sparkling.

"Dad do we really have to do this?"

"We have to at least tell them."

"Fine but if he touches her I promise he'll learn his place fast."

"All right."

He opened the door reveling an old man, a black haired boy and a short haired girl. He smiled at them.

"Hello you must be Satoeme and Ranma and um..?"

"Akane."

"Are his sister?"

"No I'm his uh-"

"Fiancé."

Her fathers face seemed to relax.

"Oh good."

They all gave him weird looks.

"Please follow me."

The man who they realized must be her father led them to a smaller dinning room. A little girl ran in.

"Daddy daddy oniichan needs to know where the band aids are."

"Why?"

"Taro-kun burned his hand."

"I won't even ask there over the stove in the cupboard."

"K!"

Then the little girl ran into another room where they heard voices talking loudly.

"Well if you hadn't tried to sneak one you wouldn't have gotten hurt stupid!!"

Came a beautiful female voice.

"How was I supposed to know it was that hot wench!!"

"It just came out of the oven!!! Oh Maye what did dad say?"

"He said they're up there."

"I don't need a bandage it'll heal before the next morning you know that."

"So you could get it infected so we are going to bandage it Taro Tasha!"

"Feh fine be that way do whatever you want."

"Then let me see your hand!!"

"You two we have guest please try to get along for a couple of days at least!!"

Called the father shaking his head.

"sorry about them."

"are they always like that?"

Akane asked.

"Sadly yes."

She smiled and looked at Ranma.

"They aren't the only ones."

She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Akane?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Ranma Akane cut it out."

The little girl came out carrying a tray with cups on it. Behind her came a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and captivating green eyes carrying a tray full of baked goods. Behind her a young man with short brown hair amber eyes and dog ears on top his head holding a tea kettle his right hand bandaged. They all stared at him amazed.

"Hello you must be Ranma and his father. And you are?"

"Akane."

"Oh so you're Akane I've heard of you. Your father owns a dojo right? I've heard you're a very good fighter I'm pleased to meet you."

Akane blushed and smiled.

"thank you."

"oh your welcome."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura Tasha: this will develop more as we go along but trust me you'll see Ranma finally realize well I wouldn't want to give the story away.

Taro: yeah yeah…

Both: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Tasha: **hey guys I'm sorry this update took forever but I thought I'd updated. Sorry!

**Taro: **she's losing her mind sorry.

**Sakura Tasha:** I'm not fighting with you I'm so sick of it! _Has tears forming in her eyes._

**Taro: **I'm sorry baby. _Hugs mate_

Sakura sat down opposite Ranma and Taro tookhis place beside her. Ranma was watching him. He could sense the huge battle aura coming form him.

"What are you?"

Akane elbowed him.

"Oh right Taro's an Inu-youkia."

Their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Nee-chan can I have one now please?"

Asked the little girl with short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course."

Sakura smiled and put one of the odd looking treats on Maye's plate and poured her some tea. Then she poured everyone else tea.

"These are chocolate croissants they're really god they have a flaky crust and chocolate inside please help yourselves."

Jealousy shot threw Akane as she took a bite they were amazing. Ranma's eyes lit up and he took another.

"So ummm… Kato-san why were you so happy when you found Akane was Ranma's fiancé?"

Sakura smiled and took Taro's hand and he seemed to relax somewhat.

"Because Taro is my daughter's mate and future husband."

"Mate?"

"it means the same as husband but mates are forever."

"okay that makes sense."

Akane took another bite.

"I wish I could cook like this."

"Me too."

WHAM!!! Ranma was sporting a huge lump on his head due to the huge mallet Akane had pulled out of seemingly nowhere. Surprisingly no one at the table was surprised.

"I could teach you if you'd like but we'd have to go into town and get more stuff."

"Really you'd teach me?"

Ranma's eyes went wide and he shook his head fiercely.

"That's not a good idea!"

WHAM!

"I'm home!"

A tall chestnut haired male walked in wearing black martial arts pants and a white wife beater.

"Onii-chan!"

Shouted Maye as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Welcome back onii-chan."

"Kataro."

"Taro."

Sakura glared at both of them.

"Cut it out onii-chan you too Taro!"

The two boys laughed.

"We're not fighting remember I approved of him."

Sakura tilted her head to the side cutely.

"When?"

Both males' eyes glazed over with pain, anger, sadness, and protectiveness. Taro pulled her into her into her arms and held her close.

"The night we almost lost you."

FLASHBACK

A man with blood red eyes and black hair stood smirking knowing Kataro and Taro couldn't attack him. He'd found out their weakness and had immediately taken advantage of it. The brown hair girl he held close struggled violently but the chains around her arms and legs kept her from getting away. The chains connected to the ground in front of him preventing her from somehow moving away from him. Her tattered white dress blew in the slowly picking up breeze. Tears pricked her eyes the white ribbon in her air blew away from her face making her hair move so they could see just how scared and upset she was. Crystal tears streamed down her cheeks catching the dying light. Taro's demon blood took over and all he could see was red. He shot forwards and before the man could react Taro stabbed him through the stomach with his claws. The man stumbled coughing up blood. He moved over to Sakura and stabbed her before anyone could react. Taro's eyes held fire and blood lust. His soon to be brother-in-law caught her and gently held her.

"'Kura Sakura wake up come on sis open your eyes!"

Taro attacked the man with everything he had in him. By the time the cops showed up he was a bloody pulp and Taro was now holding Sakura tears pouring down his cheek.

**Sakura Tasha:** well that's all for now I'd write more but my girls are coming over so yeah ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Tasha: hey guys i'm updating yay go me!! i know it's been a while but i hope you enjoy this!!

Taro: we own no one!

She opened one eye.

"T-taro..."

he gave her a weak smile.

"i'm here baby"

His youkia blood was screaming for him to mix their blood so she'd make it. She could see it in his eyes.

"please do it."

"but-"

"Please i-i don't wanna leave you."

He looked at Kataro who nodded.

"okay."

He cut his hand with his razor sharp claws and put his hand to her wound. Their pink and green auras mixed and the wounds started to heal. There was a bright flash of light and then you could see Taro holding Sakura again. Kataro rushed forwards.

"What happened."

"I-"

he started weakily then gained some courage.

"I gave her some of my youkia blood so she'd heal quickly."

Kataro's eyes widened.

"You Did What?!"

"It was the only way! Besides she asked me too and i can't say not to her. And i didn't wanna lose her."

He hung his head waiting for the yells of digust.

"Your right i'm sorry...i just...take care of her i'm trusting you if she gets hurt i'll kill you."

Taro's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded.

"Feh. Of course i'll never come that close to losing her again."

They both looked down at the passed out girl in Taro's arms. Loving looks in their eyes they both stood and headed off towards the house Sakura nestled in Taro's arms.

"Hey! Wait we need your account of what happened here!"

Kataro turned nodded at the man. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'll do it you take her home."

"Right."

end flash back

Taro held Sakura tightly.

"Wow."

Akane said softly.

"yeah.. it didn't even leave a mark!"

Sakura said cheerfully.

"Well it won't happen again."

Akane felt envy run through her.

' i wish Ranma would be like that with me.'

Sakura reached up and rubbed behind Taros ears allowing him to take comfort in holding her for a little while. The adults having walked away to talk a while ago. And Maye had ran off to play. Ranma put an arm around Akane remembering all to well when he'd almost lost her. Sakura pulled away from Taro and stood clapping her hands together.

" Let's go!"

"and just where are you going?"

"Too the market nii-chan."

A look passed between Taro and Kataro.

"I'll go to."

"we'll go too."

Ranma said standing up with Akane.

"All right then i'll just grab my purse and we'll leave."

She grabbed a huge black purse with cherry blossoms al over it. They all slipped on their shoes and waited out front for her.

"Okay i'm here lets go!"

"Nee-chan!"

They paused by the small iron gate.

"Hia Maye?"

"Cherries please?"

"All ready at the top of my list."

She said smiling kindly and messing up her younger sisters hair fondly.

"Yay! Arigato nee-chan!"

"your welcome now go play."

Sakura watched the girl walk away a fond motherly smile on her face. Taro smiled at her Amber eyes twinkling.

"Come on koi."

He put an arm around her waist and headed down the path Ranma and Akane close behind.

"well we don't have to worry about you having another crazy fiance."

He held out his hand to her and she took it lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah she seems normal and she's taken so i ain't gotta worry."

"i'm glad."

Ranma smiled at her tugging her hand making her come closer.

"Me too 'kane me too."

They walked side by side quietly for a while.

"this is nice.. it's like a mini vacation."

"Yeah no crazy amazons or chiefs...no princes or suitors..no crazy fathers plotting together.. well one but i ain't to worry about him.. no Rouga popping up everywhere.. This is great!"

Akane giggled at his goofy grin. Taro's ears flicked forwards.

'Good he does love that girl i don't havta kill him after all."

Sakura sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"He's in love with Akane-chan Taro"

"i know but i smell several women on him and not just his mom and her sisters but others at least 3 others but ones...i don't know it's weird"

"Theres the market!!"

She shouted pointing at it. It was a small town bustling with venders and shoppers. Akane rushed forwards linking arms with Sakura.

"Well then lets go."

The two girls rushed forwards leaving two surprised boys in their wake. Then they headed forwards not wanting to lose them. They finshed almost all of their shopping and headed to the fruit lady.

"Just a 1/2 a pound please."

The women with kind blue eyes fill it up and added extra.

"Here's a little extra for you too Sakura-chan."

"Thank-you Animya-san."

They paid and started the long walk back.

"Sakura!"

"oh boy."

The other two looked at them surprised. Taro Grabbed SAkura around the waist and jumped up in an inhuman way into a tall tree. Where they were just standing a boy stood. His long greasy black hair pulled into a ponytail his blue eyes where stunning.

"Bring my woman back down here Youkia!!"

Akane and Ranma exchanged glances.

"At least we're not the only ones."

Akane whispered.

"Oh it's just you Haro i thought you where Bankotsu."

He jumped back down Sakura craddled in his arms bridal style and not one bag had tipped or even moved.

"Sakura my dear."

He reached for her only to quickly snatch his hands back as Taro snarled at him bearing his fangs. Said boy glared at Taro.

"She belongs with me in the village dog-boy not with a demon like you!"

Akane and Ranma were witnessing a true racist trying to destory a happy couple. They both frowned and moved forward mouths open to protest. SMACK! they stopped shocked. No one had seen it coming. Taro's eyes held hurt beyond the cool mask he put up.

"Don't you dare insult him! he's a way better man than you'll ever be! i BELONG where ever he is not with you and your horrible friends. I BELONG WITH MY MATE!"

Haro stood there shocked 4 sets of angry eyes on him. His hand still touching the cheek she'd slapped.

" You'll regret that!"

Taro growled mencingly.

"Don't threaten my mate you basturd."

"it was a promise."

Taro growled even louder and Ranma got in a fighting postion hiding Akane from view.

"Both of you will pay for this."

He looked from Taro to Ranma then took off towards the village. Ranma relaxed his stance.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Haro he wants Sakura because of her power and cooking skills."

"why the hell'd he drag me into it."

"One you where gonna stand up for me and two he must like Akane-chan."

Ranma scowled and they both sighed.

"Another one i don't see what they see in a tomboy like-"

Wham Ranma was flying air mallet express. HE landed in a pond and a red haired girl jumped up.

"What'd you do that for!"

Sakura and Taro stood staring at him..well her. The girl climbed outta the pond and stood away from Akane dripping wet. She took off her shirt and started wringing it out.

"Ranma!!! Your a GIRL baka! put ur shirt back on!"

Ranma looked down.

"Damn it!"

She put said shirt back on. Akane gave them a weak smile.

"we'll explain back at home."

Sakura Tasha: Don't worry i'm just showing that Ranma and Akane aren't the only ones with the problems they have theirs some fluff for you but the next chapter's full of it so just wait!

Taro: Grrr... that damn Haro...

Sakura: -.-' anyways ja ne! 


End file.
